House of Elements
by dreamsaremylife
Summary: The House of Elements always seemed distant from Crystal.But when Crystal finds that she is to be one of the special students, she cannot believe it.


**Hai everyone! ^_^**

**Okay so after you read this I need you to check out mah friend Becky.**

**Yesh, she stars herself in my story. But she also has her own page here!**

**She has an Ouran High School Host Club fan fic out. So please rate, **

**comment, or review her stories! **

**Her page is StoicWolf789**

**Okay so read and enjoy! (:**

* * *

"Achoo!" the wind around my room swirled spasmodically. This day

was not pleasant. My name is Crystal. I am 17 years old and I'm late to

school. My mother thinks I should be a bit more ascetic. Haha, I'm surprised

she thinks I can handle that. I took in a deep breath. It was autumn so I was

a bit enveloped in my sweater. As I continued walking towards school I

passed The House of Elements. Sarah Mitchell got taken away to the House

of Elements about a month ago. Although no one really paid any attention to

her she was a sweet girl. I had a chance to speak with her a few days before

she left. She was in the library studying like always, and I - the

procrastinator - was feeling a sense of remorse not finishing my book report

for English class. I was having trouble finding the book so she came up to me

and helped me. Poor girl. The House of Elements was a special school that

special kids went to. No one really knew what they meant by special. I

gawked at how large the main gate was. Also on how beautiful it was. The

gate had a vintage feeling to it. It also followed the theme of the name of the

school. There were delicate flowers and vines intertwined with the gate, also,

every day - doesn't even matter what time of the day it was - there was

always a slight dew on the flowers and vines. Then at the top of the gate

points there were torches that were a paroxysm of flames dancing around.

But for some reason, that no one ever understood, there was no symbolism

of air at all. It's always been a mystery. Some people called the school a

prison inside of there for the "special" kids. But why would Sarah go to The

House of Elements when she was the most innocent person alive?

"Hey! Stop staring at _my _gate freak!" I cringed and turned my head to

see a girl just about my age with red hair. She wore a fleecy tank top with

shorts. Why was she dressed like this? Didn't anyone tell her it's fall, not

Summer?

"Your gate?" Gosh I sounded like an idiot. It was so embarrassing.

"Yes. Are you deaf or something? This. Is. My. Gate." She rolled her

eyes. I swear they were a tint of red. "Freak." She muttered one last time

and headed inside the school. So she went there…

"Sorry about that." A quiet fractured voice came from behind me and I

spun around again. This girl was the total opposite of the girl I recently just

enjoyed meeting. "She's Kat. This really isn't her gate. She just likes

provoking people. My name is Sam. I'm sorry to delay our meeting but I

have to get back to my dorm. Goodbye Crystal."

"Hey wait!" She spun around and looked at me fixing her glasses.

"How did you know my name?" I asked amazed.

"The brim of your underwear is sticking out with your name on it." I

turned blood red and pulled my pants up.

"Thanks!" I said. But when I looked up she was gone. I officially felt

beleaguered. This day just got a little weirder.

I finally arrived at school and the day went the same. Geometry,

Orchestra, Chorus, Study Hall, and then the best part of the day - Lunch. I

was so excited until I found out that I forgot my lunch money at home. I

slouched at the lunch table banging my head against my purse.

" One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six…" Becky started counting. I lifted

my head up and sneered at her.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I growled.

"Counting how many brain cells you kill every time you hit your head."

She smiled innocently, but that made me mad.

"Is Crystal fasting?" Emily said as she sat next to me.

"Nope. She forgot her lunch so now she's in a chronic depression."

Becky smiled again. Oh how lovely my friends are. Then, I saw him. My eyes

were glued to him, and then when he smiled… oh lord how I loved it when he

smiled. Emily started waving her hand in front of me but I ignored it.

"Who's she staring at?" Emily asked Becky.

"Jake. Who else?"

"Ah." Emily and Becky continued eating their lunches. I met Jake when

I was a freshmen. He was my "older buddie" to help us freshmen idiots how

to get used to this school. We have been friends ever since, but he never

really looked at me that way. At least I think he didn't. But either way I still

loved stalking from a distance. The bell rang and I was surprised so my

things fell to the ground.

"Well, damn." I muttered under my breath. I saw a pair of hands

helping me get my things together. I had a gut feeling and held my breath

ready to look who was helping me. I died. It was Jake!

"Uhm, err. Th- thanks! Haha, I'm very clumsy! You know me, always

clumsy!" Oh god I was acting like a complete idiot.

"Haha, hey no problem." We both stood up and I sighed. "What is this,

like the fifth time this week you dropped your books?" I giggled and pushed

him playfully.

"Actually it's the second!" I stated. Then all of a sudden this creepy

dude walked towards me pointing a finger at me. Then I felt a cold breeze on

my collar bone. Then a burning sensation. I looked back to the place where

the guy was standing and he was gone.

"What the…" Jake started. I quickly looked down at my collar bone and

there was an outline of swirls. "Crystal… your…marked." Ah damn! I was

talking to the cutest guy I know and then I get marked! Shit.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! **

**Remember to rate, review, favorite or other shit(:**

**Errr, check out Becky's page StoicWolf789**

**^^^ Great Ouran fic(:**

**3 Mae(Crystal)**


End file.
